Sweet Temptation
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: She's a vampire. A pureblood to be exact. When she arrives at Cross Academy, she is requested not to attend school as a Night Class student but as a Day Class one. Her play's more difficult to keep than she's thought, especially when a particular vampire is tempting her in every possible way. Will she keep the calm or will everyone notice her blood's craving to be mixed with his?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I'm writing another story. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing the Mystogan one, but I really felt like writing one for Aidou. This is the prologue of what will be a medium-length story (10-15 chapters). Even though it's written from a 3rd person point of view, I'm pondering writing the rest from the OC's one. I still don't know though. Let me know what you think about this starting and tell me your preferences about the point of view thing! I really hope you like it, guys, and don't forget to go to read the Mystogan x OC story; I'll really appreciate your opinions :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. However, I own my OC, Rena, and the plot of this story.**

* * *

The moon was glowing with splendour in the night sky; its light dancing between the thick trees and illuminating the path as she walked by. She didn't need it though; her vampire eyes allowed her to see in the most dark night without dragging her into something. The warm breeze of spring brushed softly against her cold skin and ruffled slightly the reddish hair that fell gracefully from the ponytail she used to wear.

Her black boots clattered on the hard ground, making the sound echo through the surroundings. Her skirt, coloured as dark as her boots, shifted to the rhythm of the sway of her hips as she approached the huge gate at the end of the hill. Silence surrounded her, only disturbed by the whisper of the breeze as it seeped between the green leaves, which let it caress them with the care a mother cradled her baby.

An annoyed frown worked its way to her smooth lips when she got to the iron gate. Her eyes scanned the other side of it, expecting to be greeted by the vampires supposed to be her guides. Her foot began to tap the ground impatiently, her pale features furrowed in annoyance. She lifted her head to the end of the gate, some of her bangs falling over her eyes at the sudden move. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, making her face darkened as her lips formed a thin line.

Patience wasn't her best virtue.

* * *

"W-what?"

The headmaster nodded calmly, eyeing his adopted daughter from above his glasses. The brown-haired girl simply stared at him in confusion, wondering if the head of the Chairman was still working or he was just joking. She could feel her partner, Zero, tensing beside her when the news floated from his mouth. She didn't need to look at him to know the young vampire was glaring daggers at the blond man.

"Why are you looking at me like that, my precious children?" His cheerful tone never left his voice.

Yuuki shook her head quickly before a smile crept on her features.

"We're just curious about this..." She paused, nudging Zero with her elbow as attempt of making him stop growling furiously. "Why is the reason of it?" She asked, intrigued.

The Chairman grinned enthusiastically, dropping himself on the chair behind. However, he intertwined his hands and spoke calmly.

"Why don't we wait for her to continue this conversation?" His eyes glinted as he wondered out loud. "I wonder what's taking her so much to come..."

A knock on the door caused the three of them to fix their eyes on it only to see the Pureblood Kaname Kuran standing by it, his expression as calm as always. He glanced at Yuuki for a second, sending her a small smile, before he approached Kaien. His eyes narrowed slightly when he realized there wasn't the person he had been called to meet and a serious glint flashed in his reddish eyes.

"Where is she?" His monotone voice echoed through the thin walls, more demanding than asking.

The brown-haired girl stepped towards him, her eyes showing confusion.

"She's supposed to be leaded by Aidou-sempai." Kaname arched an eyebrow in response.

"I'm aware of that, Yuuki." His voice softened as he drifted his gaze to her. "Aidou left the dorms thirty minutes ago, following my instructions." He crossed his arms over his torso, knowing that the blonde vampire had actually 'forgotten' to complete the mission.

* * *

The female vampire kept walking through the dense forest that surrounded the Academy. She had managed to sneak in without being seen but she had been walking with no destiny for the next ten minutes. The size of Cross Academy was bigger than she could have ever imagined, but there were no more than three buildings; most of the place consisted on a huge forest. A forest she was starting to hate.

Moonlight continued glowing upon the sky when she jumped on a branch of a nearby tree, deciding to use its brightness to figure which path should she follow to reach the main building, where she knew they were waiting for her. However, what she noticed caught her so off guard that she almost made a surprise sound. Not too far from where she was standing, a blond-haired male was approaching a girl about her age. About the age she looked at least. That wasn't was caught her eye though, but the sharp fangs even from where she was she could see.

Rena didn't think twice and jumped from branch to branch, feeling more ninja than vampire. The breeze blow her bangs from her eyes, showing the orange color where her powers resided. The moon reflected on them, making them shine like unique stars. Pulling herself up, she jumped on a tree near the innocent human girl, who was already blushing madly and stuttering inaudible things; the reaction provoked by the closeness of the blonde vampire, who stopped a feet from her.

"Look what we've got here, a lost cute girl~!" Rena couldn't help but scowl at his tactic of taking the girl, whose smile was as big as her head.

"Aidou-sempai!"

It was a fact: the young red-haired vampire hated fangirls. Especially fangirls with no limits. Didn't that human know she was going to be devoured by her precious crush. Rena leaned back against the thick trunk, knowing that even if the stupid girl was aware of that, she wouldn't care. Her brows furrowed in annoyance when the handsome blonde took her hand and brought it to his nose, causing her to tremble due to his contact.

His eyes closed when his fangs sunk on the flesh skin of her wrist and Rena did her best to stay where she was, thinking that wasn't her business. However, it was hard to keep her composure; the smell of blood invaded her senses and all she could hear was its transition through Aidou's throat. She could feel her mouth starting to water, though her fangs remained hidden. The young female swallowed, trying to push the anxiety aside and praying for someone to appear before the situation below her continued.

Because what was causing her hunger to increase wasn't the smell of that pretty little girl's blood, but the view of that vampire drinking before her.

Suddenly, as if reading her thoughts, a man dressed in the same white uniform as the blonde boy made his apparition.

"Hanabusa, stop it." His voice sounded tired and he looked as he didn't actually want to be there. His shirt revealed some of his toned chest and his messy orange hair fell over his purple eyes, giving the impression he had just woken up.

A grunt of annoyance escaped his mouth as he retreated his bloody fangs from the girl's wrist. She immediately fell backwards and Rena noticed she was unconscious. Now, if it was because of the loss of blood or because of the proximity of her crush, she didn't know. And she didn't want to stay to figure it out. She had done a good job hiding her scent, something she had learnt from her mother, and she didn't wish to tempt her luck.

Nevertheless, things didn't always turn as she wanted. When she was about to continue her way, a blast of wind flew to her face, ruffling her red hair with no compassion. Rena didn't need to look at them to know they had discovered her. But now there wasn't much she could do, so she glanced from the corner of her eye to the vampires, who were, indeed, staring at her in shock. Her hand gripped the rough cortex of the tree and turned her head towards them.

Her gaze dropped to his parted lips, watching the slow movements of his tongue as it licked away the remaining blood. Orange and blue met for a second before she turned around and disappeared in the darkness of the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you guys for your support, I actually didn't know if I should write this story but I'm glad I did! Also, a special thanks to Keira2398 and zZhell-butterflyZz for your reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. However I do own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

The wooden door cracked open with a scratchy sound that formed a grimace on her pale features. The three turned around to face the young woman that was standing behind them, her arms folded at her sides and an annoyed expression plastered on her face. Her bright eyes scanned the room, like they were looking for something –or someone.

The brunette couldn't help but stare in admiration at the newcomer, immediately relating her elegance with the vampires occupying the Moon Dorms. Her long, red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, its locks brushing against the thin fabric of her dark clothes. Yuuki followed the vampire with her brown gaze as she walked gracefully across the room, stopping before Kaname. Now that she was closer, the short girl noticed the condition of her clothes; some scratches were decorating the long sleeves of her white blouse, as well as some parts of her thigh-length socks. Even some green leaves were intertwined with the red strands of her hair.

However, it didn't matter how her condition was; the woman looked immaculate. Her orange eyes shone under the low moonlight that seeped through the window at her side. Yuuki knew she had been watching every movement of the female vampire when her eyes lay on her, confusion glowing in them, and the girl quickly averted her own eyes from her.

"Kaname."

Her voice echoed through the entire room like a melody, warming and freezing the atmosphere at the same time. It was as if she was older than she looked, not for much but still. After all, she was a vampire and her faultless appearance wouldn't change with the course of time as the human's ones did. She reminded her somewhat to the pureblood she loved so much. Nevertheless, there wasn't the soft smile he accustomed to wear illuminating her features. Her smooth lips were pursed into a frown, giving her a severe expression.

"If I were on charge of this school like you are, I would definitely not let things like having humans serving vampires' cravings going freely around." A smirk suddenly crept on her face, relieving the hard expression with one softer. "I wasn't expecting you to be the one I smelled when I stepped into this building, though."

"And I wouldn't be telling the truth if I said I knew it was you the one I had to meet." Rena's eyes sparked with amusement before a musical laugh escaped from her lips.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kaname." As if she was just aware of the others' presence, the female drifted her eyes over to the girl standing next the pureblood.

Yuuki jumped slightly before smiling sweetly at her.

"This is Yuuki," Kaname spoke as Rena gave a stare to the girl, who shifted uncomfortably under its intensity. "And he's Zero Kiryu." The sudden harshness in his voice caused the red-haired vampire to look over at the boy standing at the other side of the room.

He immediately glared at her, only to be responded by the growth of her smirk.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yuuki-chan." She bent down slightly to come eye to eye with the short prefect, amusement gracing in her orange eyes. "I'm Rena Tarashi."

"Finally?" Yuuki couldn't help but dispute, staring back into her piercing gaze.

Rena simply sent her a wink.

"I'm sorry to halt you but we have issues to attend, Rena-chan." The headmaster spoke for the first time she had stepped in, waving his hand in the air to denote her to approach his desk.

Her eyes glared slightly at the blonde man, wiping the childish smile off his face, but didn't say anything to cause a catastrophe and accomplished.

* * *

Sunlight percolated between the curtains and slapped her face like a blow of wind, making the young vampire to roll on her abdomen and bury her face into the pillow as an attempt of hiding from it. Nevertheless, before she could have the chance to get some sleep, someone poked her on her bare shoulder and she groaned in annoyance. Opening an eye, she spotted Yuuki behind her, standing fully dressed with her arms crossed over her chest.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Rena-san, I'm sorry to disturb you, but it's time for you to get up or you'll be late on your first day." Her soft voice wasn't enough to calm her down, but she shoved the mattress away and rolled on her back.

"Give me five minutes." She muttered slowly, trying to hide the annoyance that was flowing inside her.

* * *

"What's that crap?" An angry growl left her parted lips as she stared at the man before, her gaze holding confusion and wrath.

Averting his eyes from her, Kaien did his best not to surrender and keep talking.

"I'm sorry, Rena, but you'll have to enroll in this academy as a Day Class student, which means that you'll be playing human." He repeated; his voice serious but a hint of uneasiness was filling it.

Rena crossed her arms across her chest, hardening her glare.

"I'm not dumb; I got it the first time." She snapped harshly. "I'm asking for an explanation because this is just absurd."

"It's not absurd, Rena." Kaname appeared next to her, watching her carefully as he continue talking. "The new Council ordered us to do this; they want to know about the influence of the humans that surround them, about their aptitudes, their control over themselves when they're thirsty." A sigh escaped his lips. "They want to know everything."

Things began to connect in her mind, everything making sense now he had explained the situation.

"And they wanted to know it from another point of view; from someone that's not close to them." She commented, more to herself, and not waiting for his answer. "My father asked for this?"

"I don't know; we just know there were some dissenting votes but they were anonymous." Rena nodded, closing her eyes as she thought carefully about her response.

"I guess I have no choice then." She spoke after some minutes, glancing over at the pureblood before returning her eyes to the Chairman. "I'll do it but on one condition."

Silence fell upon the room as they waited for her to continue.

"When the report is done, I'll be free to leave."

* * *

It was like acting as a spy and she didn't like that comparison, not even a bit. But Rena knew that was something Kaname wanted her to do, too. Maybe it was because after everything had happened, he wouldn't feel the pressure of the council over his shoulders, whichever the report ended up telling about them. The hard thing was that she'd have to be hiding her pureblood scent and powers everywhere she went.

However, now that she looked up to the sunny sky, she knew immediately how wrong she was by thinking that would be the worst thing.

Because she hadn't thought about the annoying rays of the sun that were glowing constantly above her, burning her pale skin and causing her to go blind every time she stuck her gaze on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: I won't be able to update till December due to the final exams but don't worry, I'll update as soon as I finish them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. DUH.**

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

_Next time I see you, I'm giving you a high five._

* * *

Rena stared apathetically out the window, her absorbed expression reflecting on the glassed surface. Her chin rested against her hand, which acted as support and prevented her head from falling on the wooden desk. A melody was playing on her mind and she tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor, making it vibrate under the light pressure.

"Tarashi!"

Her head snapped forward towards the loud, frustrated voice so abruptly that a crack echoed through the silent yet crowded room. Wincing, she scratched the back of her neck and mumbled an apology as sent the teacher a small smile. In response, he gave a deathly stare but returned to whatever boring yarn he was talking about before being 'interrupted' by Rena's lack of attention.

A sigh slipped between her parted lips as her mind wandered around freely. Her eyes fixed on the huge, leafy woods that extended before the large building she was stuck in. Biting on her lower lip, Rena imagined herself running through them breezily; with nothing to be worried about. The fresh breeze caressing every part of her tired body, the adrenaline rushing through her veins, the barely unnoticeable sound her fast footsteps made when jumping on the high branches, the moist air slipping through the flippers of her nose and refreshing her dry lungs. Rena let out another heavy sigh as the delightful thought pressed with intensity in her head, calling her seductively and causing her to groan in frustration.

Rena leaned back against the wooden chair and locked her orange gaze on the high ceiling, wondering how much it would be till she had the permission to leave that useless class. All she wanted to do was taking some decent sleep. To be honest, Rena hadn't been able to sleep the previous night –not even a minute– , which, in fact, wasn't that strange if it was taken into consideration the fact that she, like every other vampire, wasn't used to sleep during night. Besides, she knew, as a matter of fact, that she wasn't going to have a good time those days if she was supposed to change the habits she had been following since the day she was born. However, Rena wasn't sure if it was going to be harder to the people that surrounded her –her temper was really short and it showed her real being with the lack of sleep. Not that she cared, anyway. But it would affect the mission she had to accomplish.

_And then the Council will punish me by stealing my chocolate away._

That was another secondary effect the lack of sleep caused on her: to act paranoid. All she could do was hoping it wouldn't take too much to become used to that new life.

Something snapped her out from her deep thoughts and she almost yelped in surprise –which would definitely bring no good to her. From the corner of her eye, Rena caught a glimpse of a tangle of brown hair lying next to her. She couldn't help but glare deathly at the prefect, suddenly remembering Yuuki was the reason she was stuck in that classroom instead of being trying to catch the sleep she needed in her room.

_And now, look who's the one living in a world of fantasy unaware of all the stupidity that's taken place in the real one._

Little could Rena do, though.

Some seats behind their desk, the other prefect was doing the same. That only caused her to huff in frustration, jealousy running through her veins. It seemed the teacher had given up on trying to make them stay awake and pay attention to his –oh, so interesting– lesson.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she attempted to fall asleep following the prefects' actions only to be yelled at by the teacher. She snorted frustrated.

That was definitely not fair.

* * *

"Wait up, Rena-sempai!" Yuuki called out for the third time as she ran down the –almost empty– hall.

Rena stopped abruptly and rounded on her heels to look at the hurried girl, an eyebrow arched in wonder. The brown-haired guardian placed both hands on her knees, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why are you following me, Yuuki-chan?" The vampire asked with crossed arms.

She wasn't happy let's say. After all that time she had been obliged to stay still in that uncomfortable seat, she was finally able to take a walk through the huge forest and she didn't want anyone to stop her.

"Do you even know where you're going, Rena-sempai?" Rena shrugged casually.

"To the woods."

Yuuki snapped at that, her face still flushed by the merciless hit of the cold air on it.

"No, no, no!" She crossed both arms over her chest, forming an 'x'. "You can't go there!"

Rena simply laughed dryly, amused by the childish act of the short girl.

"Actually, I can." She stated. "I'm a vampire; no need to worry about me."

However, that fact didn't make the prefect back off –not even a bit. In fact, she looked more determined than before.

"That's why I'm telling you that you can't!" She sighed tiredly. "It's not because of your safety, but for the other's ones." Glancing up at Rena, she noticed the frown formed on her face and she quickly shook her arms before her. "Don't get me wrong, Rena-sempai! It's just that I don't want the _others _to find about your real identity."

Rena clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Besides," Yuuki took a deep breath and faced the intimidating female. "I'm a prefect and you have to do what I say!"

At that, Rena couldn't help but stare in shock at the short girl. Her mouth was slightly open and her orange eyes wide. It took her a moment to recover, but when she did, she started to laugh loudly.

"Oh my gosh, Yuuki-chan!" She managed to say between laughs. "You're so funny!"

Yuuki was also quite shocked, staring at the red-haired vampire in disbelief. That wasn't the response she was waiting for –not that she expected her to comply without another word. In fact, Yuuki wasn't even aware Rena knew how to laugh. From what the female had showed, she wasn't someone who laughed a lot but someone who enjoyed intimidating the others. It seemed Yuuki was going to try hard on figuring her out.

"Tell me then, what should I do?" Yuuki smiled briefly at her before nodding enthusiastically.

"Well, actually, I have to do my duties." She thought out loud though. "But you can come with me. Yeah, now that I think, it's a great idea. Then you can see for yourself the Night Class."

Rena stared emotionless at the prefect as she talked to herself, waiting for her to lead her to the –oh, so amazing– Night Class a.k.a. the vampires she had to keep an eye on.

"Yuuki-chan, just lead the way and stop talking to yourself." She moaned.

* * *

"What in the Earth is this?" Rena couldn't stop the words from coming out when they arrived at the gates that separated the Moon Dorms from the rest of the academy.

The hair of her neck stood up to no end as she stared wide-eye at the huge group of Day Class girls that were screaming and shouting names like crazy fan-girls. Rena glanced at the large gate only to see the menacing look on Zero's face, which caused her to bit her lip to prevent a laugh. However, there was no way she was going to stay there surrounding by those girls who –Rena had no doubt– were potential killers. They'd definitely not let anyone approach those they were applauding to. So, instead of standing in the middle of the loud crowd, she sneaked between them and walked over to a tree next to the surrounded path.

Biting on her lower lip softly, she drifted her gaze to the gate. Now it was a matter of seconds _they_ came out. However, even being taller than most of the girls out there, she knew it was going to be difficult to observe the vampires from where she was. In the end, she ended up like always: sitting comfortably on the branch of a tree, her back against its trunk and her eyes scanning every movement.

Finally, the gate opened slowly with a quiet sound. One by one, the Night Class began to walk out and Rena watched intensely each of them. The first one was –not surprisingly at all– Kaname Kuran, whose habitual smile was already plastered on his face and walked gracefully down the path. Following him were two girls. One had long, curled hair and her devotion for the pureblood was so intense that Rena could almost smell it. The second one was shorter, but her features were harder than the other female and her hair almost as silver as Zero's. To be honest, Rena didn't give them a second glance, not finding interest in their attitudes.

Her eyes drifted to the orange-haired vampire he had seen the night before, immediately noticing the bored aura that surrounded him. Next to–

Blue eyes locked on her orange ones, catching her whole attention the instant they met. Suddenly, she felt the urge to run to him and it took a lot of her to stop her strange instincts. Her mouth began to water. She followed with her eyes the line of his neck, trying to remain as calm as possible. Rena didn't know what was happening to her; out of the blue, there was a knowing sensation inside her. Her throat started to burn and she forced herself to apart her gaze from that skin that was calling her. Instead, she focused on the smirking face of the vampire. Biting hard on her lip, she couldn't help but check him out. Her hands were trembling at her sides, as if craving for intertwine themselves with the messy, blond locks of the handsome vampire. Her gaze travelled lower before meeting his eyes once again. However, this time there was no sign of the electric blue that had caught her attention; a crimson color was painting their surface. Immediately, she understood the change. She had been so out of mind that she hadn't noticed the iron flavor invading her mouth. The same moment she realized it, she stopped biting her lower lip and licked the blood away, her eyes following his the whole time. He seemed to be stuck in his own world, though. That's true; the vampire wasn't looking at her but at the small trail of blood that kept dropping from her smooth lip.

Rena forced herself to stand up, knowing her limits; she wasn't going to be able to stay there for much more. And the least she wanted was to provoke a commotion by letting her vampire instincts take over and sink her fangs on his jugular. Swallowing hard, she placed a hand over one of her eyes before turning away hesitantly. The color of her eyes remained orange, she could feel it. Nevertheless, she could also feel them starting to turn as red as the color of her hair. Shaking her head as she tried to block the inviting scent of the blond vampire, she clicked her tongue.

* * *

Aidou Hanabusa followed the intriguing female with his gaze, now as blue as the sky, as she disappeared into the woods. He coughed dryly and swallowed, attempting to dissipate the thirst that had suddenly taken over him.

"Hanabusa, are you alright?" His cousin, Kain Akatsuki, asked slightly concerned by the sudden lack of control of the blond vampire.

Aidou just nodded once, breathing deeply before he turned to his precious fan-girls with a big grin on his face and a plan in his head.

* * *

_This chapter is longer, but still not long enough! I just have to get used to write them longer than I've been doing. _

_Reviews, maybe?_


End file.
